


I love you, Sestra.

by WriterLiz1988



Category: Orphan Black, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterLiz1988/pseuds/WriterLiz1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble about the immediate aftermath following Cosima's thoughts after the latest episode... a "filler scene" between Sarah and Cosima and a little bit of Kira, too. I love the sister bond Sarah and Cosima have, so I thought I would write a little fic, and this popped into my head. </p>
<p>Slight spoilers for people who haven't seen the most recent episode. </p>
<p>Please read/review/kudos! Merci!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Sestra.

It’s late, really late, but Cosima can’t help but go to the “safe house.” She is exhausted; physically and emotionally spent. Her legs feel like they are going to give out on her.   
“Thanks,” she mutters to the cab driver, pulling out a 20.   
“Have a good night, miss,” the driver says, smiling sympathetically at her. “I hope your night goes better.”  
Cosima shuts the car door in reply, and knocks on Sarah’s gently. She opens the door.   
“Hey,” Sarah says, putting her glass of scotch on the table near the door. She takes a look at Cosima’s devastated face. “Come here,” she says, motioning to Cosima, who goes into her arms. 

The two stay like that for awhile, as Cosima cries into Sarah’s shoulder.   
“Mommy?” Kira says, coming outside of her bedroom. “Is everything okay?”  
“Don’t worry, pumpkin,” Sarah says, releasing Cosima, who is drying her eyes.   
Kira ignores Sarah, and walks to Cosima. “Auntie Cos, do you need a hug? I can feel you being sad.”  
“That would be nice,” Cosima says, trying to get her voice under control. She closes her eyes and breathes in her niece’s sweet-smelling hair.   
Kira hugs her favourite aunt for a long time, kissing her on the cheek. “I hope you feel better soon,” she says. “You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want to.”  
Cosima tries to smile. “Thanks for the offer, sweetie.”  
“Go to bed, monkey,” Sarah says, giving Kira a kiss. She obeys.

 

Collapsing on the couch, Cosima tries to get her tears under control, taking the glass of liquor that Sarah has offered.   
“Is Siobhan mad?” Cosima asks.  
“Upset. She went straight to bed without barely a word. Who can blame her? It’s all my fault.”  
“No,” Cosima counters, facing her sister. “Our fault. I did this too…and now she’s gone.”  
Sarah’s hand finds Cosima’s, like it always does when one of them is upset. Their fingers lace together.   
“What else is it?” Sarah says. “What are you not telling me?”   
The tears start again. “Delphine’s dead. Evie said.. she said that Delphine was shot and killed in the DYAD parking lot. Oh God, Sarah, how am I supposed to do this without her? How does one live without their soulmate?” Cosima clutches her stomach as she wails, sobs covering her entire body.   
Sarah puts her arms around her sister again. No words can offer comfort, only the hope that touch will offer a bit of relief. “Shitty day, hey?” she finally manages.  
“The worst,” Cosima agrees, her head on Sarah’s shoulder. “The absolute fucking worst.”

 

“Let’s go to bed,” Sarah yawns, downing her drink. Cosima does the same.   
“You crashing with Kira tonight or me?”  
“You,” Cosima says, and Sarah holds her hand as they both wander into bed. They lay in bed with their foreheads touching.  
“I don’t know how much time I have,” Cosima continues, as Sarah closes her eyes.   
“We’ll figure something out,” Sarah whispers. “I can’t do this without you, remember?”   
Cosima sniffles. “At least I’d get to be with Delphine again.”  
“Look at me, Cos,” Sarah says, and her sister meets her almost-identical eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ve got your back.”  
“I’m scared,” Cosima whispers.   
“Me too,” Sarah whispers back.   
“I love you, sestra,” Cosima says, her eyes closed, already trying to erase the day.   
“I know, sestra. I love you too,” Sarah says, placing a kiss on her sister’s forehead. “Always.”


End file.
